


Saga of a Talos Worshipping Shield-Maiden

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls: Blades
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Journal and short snippets of the life of Seselia, a Talos worshipper after the Great War.
Relationships: Henrik Seven-Swords/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please go read Searofyr’s parallel journal about Soryen  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713216/chapters/67827449#main

I need to keep certain things about myself discreet lest this fall into the wrong hands. Especially after the war. Especially the mockery of ‘peace’ the Aldmeri Dominion is parading around. Praising. Hunting. Torturing.

It’s taken me 8 years to travel back home and what do I find?

A burnt out village with 2 shabby ‘houses’ and a new name.

I thought I came to the wrong town, but saw Junius and my dear childhood friend, brother, Soryen. They told me they’d renamed it for a new beginning. I can get down with that. I only went to Skyrim for 8 years to find myself or some semblance of a self. 

They’re in the process of fixing it up and hopefully solving the issue with the Queen. I’ll stay for awhile or maybe for a long while. I’ll decide eventually. For now, I need to rest. It’s been a long, long trek.

I was also surprised to see Henrik, my mentor, still around. I am very glad he is still here. Part of me wonders if I should go back to Skyrim. It might be safer for me there.


	2. Chapter 2

We played catch up. I pulled out the mead and soon secrets started spilling. Of course I ended up saying too much. So did Soryen.  
Given our age, of course we’d have secrets.

I may have also complained about my affection for a certain mentor of ours (as much as Soryen likes to say he is my mentor).

I hope one day to gain the confidence? Courage? I don’t know…. Perhaps I should just kiss the man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryen belongs to Searofyr  
> Here’s his journal https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341126/chapters/64147798


	3. Chapter 3

I probably should’ve asked and helped Soryen. But here I am. Training.

‘I need to practice my high block.’ Seselia you are a Shield Maiden. Blocking is what you do for a living.

Oh well. Henrik agreed to sparring, so here I am.

I’ll apologize to Soryen when I get home.

I also wonder how he’d feel if I tried to invite Henrik to live in our homestead? Would Henrik even agree to that?

No matter.

Back to training.


	4. Chapter 4

Ended training with a quick dip in a creek and headed back home. 

I feel bad now.

Soryen’s been gone, finally he’s back home, and while there are other people in town, I am his friend. I should be here with him helping. Instead of training. Instead of just trying to do something about my affections. Tomorrow I’ll ask if there’s anything he needs help with or if there are any jobs he wants to do together.

Divines know we need more materials to build this town.

I shall go with him regardless of what he says.

For now, a quick meal with ale, which we need more of and then much needed sleep.

I wonder how Soryen would feel if I invited someone into your home? Not that the man I have affections for would actually say yes.

Honestly, I thought the 8 years I spent away from here my feelings would wane and waiver, alas they did not. I feel they’ve gotten stronger.

Ah well.

If I would just tell him how I feel then I wouldn’t have anxiety about it.

Maybe an Amulet of Mara? I haven’t any clue if he would even respond to that?

Just shut up, Seselia. Worry about this tomorrow and maybe complain to Soryen.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot has happened. Helped Soryen with some rescue missions. Goblins and bandits have been acting up. Helped gather materials. Saved a spider silk farm from their overgrown spider problem. Apparently the beasts are normally quite tamed… huh? Strange.

We went to a wizards tower. That was fun. Didn’t think I’d get to fight ghosts.

Later in the week, Soryen said he wanted me to meet someone.

A certain Daedric prince?

Well, I’m skeptical.

But, mead is involved. So, I’ll humor him for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I met ‘Theodor’ and he brought this mead. Once I drank it, I’m not sure if it was the mead itself or if I was just incredibly intoxicated. But I swear I saw things.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Soryen hang out with ‘Theodor’ all the time. I wished I'd had the courage? I don’t know what I’m missing. Maybe sometime.  
Anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

I see less and less of Soryen. I hope he’s okay. He’s attached to helping the town and ‘Theodor’.

I guess that’s what happens when you fall in love?

Divines know where I go. Especially on a bad day, straight to ‘training’.

At least it’s not as bad as my younger days and, I hate to admit it, but I’d hold the sword wrong just so Henrik would correct me. Show me how to hold the sword.

Seselia, you know very well how to hold a sword. And an axe. And a mace. And two-handed weapons. Even a dagger and shield.

I, at least, can drink with the man.


	9. Chapter 9

Soryen’s missing. And it wasn’t long before the Thalmor showed up. 

Something tells me his ‘prince’ warned him and he’s gone into hiding again.

I assume it’s the extracurricular activities that Soryen mentioned. 

Thalmor are specifically looking for a Blade. Like I know.

Henrik is on edge when I mentioned it.

He knows something.

Ah well.

Henrik sent me back to the Thalmor. To send them on a chase. Ha. Absolutely.

Took them through a haunted woods. Hardly haunted. Mostly spriggans and bears. No one died. I’ll need to try harder.

Came back home. It’s weird to come home to an empty house now…. I ended up leaving in the middle of the night because I couldn’t sleep. Went to the tavern. 

Got beyond intoxicated. 

Not sure who took me home.

Woke up to the Thalmor asking me to find out about Talos worshippers. Who told them?

  
  


Skavi. That Divine forsaken bitch!

She nearly cost the lives of villagers all because of that. Had to walk away from her before I did something I’d regret.

Thalmor were around Henrik. He definitely knows something. I’m not dumb, but I know the Thalmor coming and Soryen’s disappearnce coincide. I approached Henrik after they left. He seemed more tired than before. Worn. Done.


	10. Chapter 10

Went on another goose chase with the Thalmor. This time an Ayleid ruin. I still don’t know who the Blade is. But Henrik keeps suggesting places for me to take them. And honestly? I think they’re beginning to suspect either me or Henrik. I’ve been gone for 8 years there’s a possibility he’s a Blade but….

2 Thalmor soldiers died today.

Came back home with the Thalmor leader and parted ways. I needed to blow off steam and sparring seemed to be what I wanted. Not even sparring. I just needed to see Henrik’s face.

This is the first time I’ve ‘lost’ in a long while to him. He had to bring out his ‘adorable’ ebony sword. Of course I joked about him giving it to me.

When I went to wash up, he barged in, eyeing my amulet. Unfortunately not an Amulet of Mara.

We had a long discussion about where my religion lies.

After that stupid war ended and they signed that treaty… I had to hide a part of myself. And I’m glad I was in Skyrim at the time, if I’d been here…. I’d probably be dead. 

What surprised me the most…. I still feel his fingertips ghosting across the scar on my chest. From my amulet digging into my skin. It’s a rather sharp amulet. And wear heavy armor all the time.

He said he wasn’t a religious man at all, but he also thought it was stupid for anyone to be singled out.

He mentioned he’d protect me and my secret.

Divines. 

I don’t need that.


	11. Chapter 11

Another round of wild goose chase with my favorite elves. I am beginning to enjoy my time with them.

Hah. I wish.

Another long day.

When I returned I helped finish a house for villagers returning.

After that, I went to relax. Sat in the shade of a tree. Alone with some mead and ale and cheese and bread. Kind of sad really.

Some time near dusk, Henrik called out. He came over when he realized I’d been drinking.

‘They’re suspecting me or you.’

He just hummed as I complained. 

‘I can’t keep doing this. The Blade isn’t here.’

‘I’ll figure something out then. I’ll protect you.’

The way he said it. 

Don’t get your hopes up, Seselia.


	12. Chapter 12

I’m about to lie and tell these Divine forsake Thalmor I am the blade….

I let Henrik know what I wanted to do.

I don’t like them here in town.

I could be wrong about who is the Blade. And if I am right…. he’s long gone. Oblivion or what not! Unless, I’ve seriously gone mad and imagined everything!

Henrik calmed me down enough. He said he wanted to handle the Thalmor from now on. I told him he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to leave me alone either. I almost spilled everything out.


	13. Chapter 13

Well now you've done it Seselia.


	14. Chapter 14

I drank entirely too much.

Talos forgive me.


	15. Chapter 15

We left.

Henrik… he’s alive. He’s okay. We’re okay.

We left Cyrodiil.

Fucking Thalmor.

It’s been awhile since this happened. I didn’t write more. And I’m incredibly lucky the Thalmor didn't check for my journal. But here we go....

After another escapade with the Thalmor, I finally told Henrik how I felt. Just straight up told him. It took him some time to process.

I was relieved to learn he felt the same for a long time. But I was always with Soryen (he’s my brother basically??). I came to train all the time, he didn’t think it was for him. He thought it was for the other men.

Divines. I told him I’d pretty much liked him since I started training like 22 years ago with him. 

It feels nice and there’s no more anxiety or weight on my chest. And having him like me back…. I fear I am dreaming now. 

He said we could get married anytime.

Yea. I’d be happy with that.

Anyways, we left. After shit went down.

Henrik wasn’t there when I woke up and actually, the Thalmor woke me up by barging in our house. Pulled me out of bed. I had less things to worry about than clothing and who the Blade was. With my Talos amulet around my neck. Well it was.

The Justiciar ripped the Amulet off, threw it to the ground. If it wasn’t a hardy steel amulet perhaps it would break.

I worship a fake god. Hah.

They took Henrik when he left earlier and were in the process of torturing him to get information. They think I am the Blade. Ha. I have other things to worry about. She said that. Regardless if I was a Blade or not, I was Talos worshipper and would be punished according to new laws.

I let them take me away.

I let them take me to where they were holding Henrik.

I honestly thought I would’ve died. I wouldn’t have minded.

Anyways, a fire started in the camp. One of the Thalmor soldiers died near us. I burned my hands badly getting his key and unlocking our cage.

I dragged Henrik out and put him in a wagon.

The horses were glad to be getting out of that camp and fire.

We haven’t looked back.

We are in Skyrim now. The Thalmor army is surely looking for us but they’re not allowed in Skyrim. We are safe if we can stay clear of Justiciars. Even then, both of us have taken to growing our hair out.

We have a small farm and also offer blade lessons. Both of us. It’s humble. But, it beats living in Cyrodiil with the Thalmor breathing down my neck.

Here’s to many years. I hope to see Soryen again. I’d love to go back home one day. But, this is okay.

  
  
  


Best news.

We are expecting a child.


End file.
